This program will train post-residency MD's in ;(1) the clinical, pathophysiologic.and pharmacologic aspects of neurologic diseases ;( 2) the conceptualization, ethics, design, implementation, management, analysis and reporting of controlled clinical trials; and (3) population-based clinical research, including biostatistics and epidemiology. An integrated 2-3 year program provides;(1)preceptorial supervision by neuroscientists and biostatisticians who have extensive experience in clinical investigation and in development of novel therapies;(2)a customized curriculum of basic and applied statistics, neuro-epidemiology and computer science; (3)seminar programs on: clinical trial design; the basic sciences underlying experimental therapeutics; neuroethics, and grant and career development; (4)participation and collaboration with faculty from Neurology and Preventive & Community Medicine with expertise in outcome, cost-effectiveness, quality of life and other areas of health service research; (5)clinical experience in disease states under intensive investigation in Rochester and; (6)mentoring trainees in achieving an independent academic career. Training draws on strengths of 1) clinical neuroscientists with investigative programs in neuromuscular disease, movement disorders, multiple sclerosis, dementia, epilepsy, stroke, and AIDS;(2) integration with Biostatistics faculty; (3)formal teaching/research interactions with basic neuroscientists; (4) the resources of the Clinical Trials Coordination Centers in the Department of Neurology; and Rochester's CTS Institute. Trainees learn skills necessary to :( 1) generate new therapeutic knowledge applicable to neurologic disorders; (2) achieve independent professional growth and funding, and (3) obtain a tenure-track faculty position in a subspecialty of clinical neuroscience. Support is sought for 4 post-residency trainees accepting 2-4 trainees yearly into the program. Minority recruitment is emphasized. Training facilities include: the CTS Institute and Clinical Research Center, the Clinical Trials Coordination Centers, the Rare. Disease Network, Biostatistics Department, and three centers: Translational Neuromedicine; Neural Development and Disease; and Neurodegenerative and Vascular Brain Disorders. RELEVANCE: Breakthroughs in neuroscience have provided new opportunities for the development of treatments for many neurological diseases including stroke, multiple sclerosis, neuromuscular disease, Parkinson's disease, and Alzheimer's disease. This program accepts 2-4 neurologists per year for training in the skills necessary to establish the benefit of novel therapies in clinical trials. Over 90% of 44 past trainees are now working in academic positions in 16 United States departments.